clampfandomcom-20200213-history
Kobato.
Kobato. (こばと。) premiered in Monthly Sunday Gene-X in January 2005. Seven chapters were released under the title of , but the series was put on hiatus in late 2005. It returned to publication in Newtype magazine's November 2006 Japanese edition; the story has subsequently been restarted at an earlier point in the original timeline. The story features a mysterious young girl, Hanato Kobato, who works in a local kindergarten. The first volume of the manga was released by Kadokawa Shoten on December 26, 2007. Publication Kobato. was original published in 'Monthly Sunday Gene-X' in 2005 and was put on hiatus that same year. In 2006 Kobato. returned in the magazine 'Newtype' where it appeared monthly. In English, Kobato. appeared in 'NewtypeUSA' but as of February 2008, the magazine ceased publication. Plot Kobato is a sweet and perky girl, but also extremely naive about the world around her. She has a "mission" to fill her mysterious bottle with people's hearts she heals so her wish to go a certain place can be granted. However, the restriction is that she is not allowed to fall in love with any person whose heart she heals. As Kobato attempts to fulfill her mission, she is accompanied by Ioryogi, a spirit in the form of a dog plushie. Because Ioryogi is responsible for a punishment that has been applied to him and his friends from the spiritual world, he must guide Kobato and ensure that she succeeds her mission so he and his friends might return to their true form or else, they will never return to their true form. Characters Crossovers General CLAMP Universe * The apartment complex owned by Chitose Mihara and her family in Kobato. appears in other works by CLAMP; it can been seen in Chobits, xxxHolic and,Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle in Hanshin. Although, each complex is slightly different. Chobits * Chitose Hibiya of Chobits and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle appears as Chitose Mihara, Kobato's landlady. * Chi and Freya also appear as Chitose's daughters, named Chiho and Chise respectively. * Hiroyasu Ueda appears in exam 3, still as the owner of the Chiroru bakery. He makes another appearance in exam 5, this time with his assistant, Yumi Omura and again in exam 7 to give Kobato an umbrella. Angelic Layer * Suzuhara Misaki, Kizaki Tamayo and Seto Ringo make cameo appearances in exam 9. Magic Knight Rayearth * Primera also appears in exam 9. xxxHolix * The fortune-teller from volume 2 appears in exam 4 and plays New Year's games with Kobato. Her fortune-telling pendulum and sand-dish appear as well. She appears in the first episode of the anime with her grandchild. * Kimihiro Watanuki from xxxHolic and the black Mokona (aka Larg) make their cameo appearance in episode 17. Suki: A Like Story * Asahi Hinata and Asou Shiro appear in exam 7. Drug & Drop * Kakei, Kazahaya Kudou and Himura Rikuou make cameo appearances as background characters. * In volume 6 of Kobato., Kobato herself is wearing the school uniform for the high school Hinata from Suki: A Like Story attends in Drug & Drop. Cardcaptor Sakura * Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's brother, makes a cameo appearance in Drop 5 of Drug & Drop ''wearing a bunny costume, working as a mascot with Fujimoto at the Green Drugstore. Wish * Kohaku is shown and discussed by Ioryogi and Genko in Drop 13, and also makes an appearance at Genko's shop in Chapter 16.5. * In the anime, Kohaku is mentioned in Episode 1 when Kobato was singing. * Kohaku and Shuichiro also appear in the 3rd and 4th episode of the anime. They are later seen in episodes 10, 12, 23 and 24. * The description about Kohaku and Shuichiro made by Kobaku in Episode 24 corresponds with the storyline of ''Wish. * The bunny costume Touya Kinomoto wears resembles Ushagi-san (usyagi), a messenger from heaven in Wish. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Toshihiko, one of the children at the kindergarten, has appeared several times in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. * On Chapter 15 while Genko is explaining the worlds, a picture of Yuuko and Clow Reed are shown. * In episode 20, the Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona end up in Kobato's world. This takes place after the completion of the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle manga. Trivia *Ioryogi was originally Tsubaki Nekoi's mascot for Clamp's self-caricatures. *Okiura's given name has yet to be revealed in the manga, though is given "Kazuto" in a magazine article pertaining to the Kobato. anime. Category:Manga